Saving Lucy Owen
by Cos We Are Jam Hot
Summary: Its the classsic girl meets boy, but what if boy doesnt like girl? With a few twists and a hell of a lotta Jackson! Cos lets face it hes amazing. Jackson/OC
1. The Boat

I slowly lent forward to see over the side of the vessel. The coastline was fast approaching, one mile tops; I sighed and checked that my long, wavy, raven hair was tucked securely under her helmet for what seemed to be the tenth time that hour. All around, scared, little boys sat sheet white and attempting to cling on to the last shred of home they had left, some were crying out, some were just silent staring into the abyss of the French coast, the sight itself was breaking my heart. I glanced back and my eyes set on a tall but muscular man with short, dirty blonde hair, he was fairly attractive to be honest, even with the impending doom he seemed to be calm and level-headed. He had his eyes closed and was mumbling something quickly in a hushed tone, he seemed to be stroking something under his shirt and with one swift movement he produced a small, pewter cross, he kissed it once and it fell back in line with his gleaming dog tags. He stopped murmuring and his eyes opened and his head hastily snapped up, revealing icy grey-blue eyes.

The whole world seemed to just stop. His eyes latched onto mine and they seemed to stare into my soul. For a few moments I thought he had discovered me as the fraud I was, it worried me immensely. I'd heard of girls being found out amongst the soldiers and being sent home, that couldn't happen to me, not after what I had done. I needed to just look away, stop giving him any more time to find out, but I just couldn't stop staring into his eyes. He looked hurt; as if he was going to burst into tears at any moment. I, somehow, felt it was my fault; I wanted to go embrace him and tell him it was all okay, but I couldn't. If he hadn't already figured out I was a girl he would have done then. The blonde man ripped his gaze away and began to fiddle with his cross again. I felt lost; I just wanted one last look at him before I went. Just one look. My musings were interrupted by Delancy, who was behind me, trembling; shout to a captain close by.

"Are we all gonna die?" he said, this question caught the attention of pretty much everyone around me, except the blonde man.

The captain paused for a second the decided to answer "Hell no, two-thirds, tops." He said as calm as ever.

"Oh, Jesus..." whispered Delancy next to me. I really did feel for him, he was in 109th Victoria Company (A.N. Made it up, bare with me people) with me and had just lost his 16 year old brother to the Germans in Normandy.

The captain then went on to give us some more reassuring words, which I'm sure he had rehearsed. "I want every one of you to look at the man on your left. Now look at the man on your right. Feel sorry for those sons-of-bitches, they're going to get it; you're not going to get a scratch." I sighed; it hadn't helped, although it had visibly calmed Delancy.

We were almost there. I had to take one last look at the blonde man. He was murmuring again and cradling a Springfield, he looked so serene. I hope he lived. Dear God I hope he lived. The boats were opened up and in an instant ten men round me were dead, so much for "you're not going to get a scratch." I took up my B.A.R and joined the ever-lasting assault on the beach.

A/N. Be nice  First fic, I know I kinda rambled, but any good?


	2. The Medic

I was sat behind a cold metal cross in the water, heavy fire from all directions had cornered me in, there wasn't much I could do in my current position so I decided to leg it up the beach towards the sandbank where most of the living men seemed to be taking cover. I turned round in hope that Talbert would have some miraculous plan to get us up there. The private I'd made friends with on the boat didn't, he had taken several bullets to the legs when my back was turned, instead I saw a young man, only passable for about 20 bending over his body with pliers and gauze, he was wearing the American uniform and a helmet with a mud splattered red medical cross on it. He swore and then looked up to meet my confused gaze,

"Errm..." He began. "I'm Wade, Irwin Wade, fancy giving me a hand?" He was well spoken and had a quiet disposition about him but I was still in shock about the fact that a bullet had narrowly missed my head, so all I could manage was to stare gormlessly at him and nod.

"Right. Just press down hard as you can there, yeah that's right" He smiled at me as I placed my hands in the correct position.

"Sure you haven't done this before mate?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah I was a medic back home" I called back through the roaring gunfire, this itself was fairly true, I was a nurse for a while, not enough to be a fully qualified medic in the army and well a 'male' nurse may have looked a bit weird (A/N. Nothing against male nurses there, just era context). Talbert was gasping for air and after a while his breathing slowed to nothing. Wade threw down his equipment and started ranting,

"Just one. Can't I just fucking save one of them. I mean come on!" His well deserved rant was interrupted by a harsh Brooklyn accent.

"Damn it Doc, if I lose the best medic on this bloody beach, Miller 'ill have my head! Stop flirting with your boyfriend and get over here!" Wade looked over at me apologetically and called back to the man.

"Yeah, I'm comin'." He looked over to me and sighed, "Suppose your comin' with me then, just follow me" And with that he shot off towards to sandbank and threw himself onto it welcomingly, then looked back at me and shouted something incoherent. I decided to go with the original plan and run. Drawing a deep breath I stood up and sprinted towards the other men. Dodging what seemed to be a hundred bullets I got to the sand unscathed, or so I thought. Wade rolled over to me and rolled up my sleeve and began to take out the bullet lodged near my shoulder, I winced but didn't make much of a sound. I was too busy transfixed on the captain who was on my boat earlier he had just order some men to take fire on the Germans on the hill, he then turned round to the blonde man, I could just hear their convosation over the gunfire.

"Jackson!" The captain shouted. I uncontrollably smiled at his name.

"Sir" He replied in the unmistakable drawl of the south.

"You see that crater there, I want you in it" He pointed towards a huge hole in the ground, Jackson nodded, took up his rifle and ran into the smoke. I had forgotten about the boyish medic who was patching up my wound and I let out a small gasp, I couldn't believe he had just run out into the line of fire. I heard a small chuckle next to me and I swivelled round and saw Wade smiling next to me,

"You know," he said, "there's no need to worry about him, damn near best shot I've even seen, no one gets past our southern sniper."

"I wasn't worried" I quickly stammered.

"Course you weren't," said Wade who was still giving me a knowing smile, "don't think I've know one lady who hasn't eyed him up on arrival"

"What." I stood there stunned. Had he found out or was he just making a joke. I decided on the latter and just awaited his reply.

"So what's your name?" He asked conversationally.

"Tom Owen" I lied, it was my brother's name.

"Your real name would be nice," he said simply. I just stared blankly at him, obviously I'd been wrong and he had figured it out.

"Lucy," I mumbled. He looked at me as if to say, a little louder, a war's on. "Lucy." I said again. He smiled and nodded.

"Pretty name and I won't say anything to anyone, we will have to catch up when this little battle is over, Jackson's got 'em," I looked up and sure enough no Germans were firing at us. I got up to run off to fight again but felt a hand on my arm, it was Wade.

"Oh, and if Jackson has seen you for more than five minutes, he will know your secret too." He stated, I looked at him quizzically.

"Snipers eye," he said simply and with that we both got up and ran up the hill littered with Germans.

A/N. I do love Wade, hes so sweet! Anyway, reviews anyone?


	3. The Team

Miller's POV

I ran to keep up with the colonel on the account of the many bullet grazes down my right leg, they stung like hell and I hadn't had much of a chance to find Wade to patch me up. I'd just been given the most pointless mission in military history. To go save some private called Ryan in a war-torn part of France. I couldn't take it anymore; I wasn't letting my men die over some insignificant prick.

"Respectfully, sir," I piped up, "sending men all the way up to Ramelle to save one private don't make a fucking, goddamned bit of sense. Sir." I added the sir for good measure; you never quite knew what you would get with this man. Today wasn't one of his best moods, he turned on me quickly.

"You think just because you hold the Congressional Medal of Honor, you can say any damn thing you please to your superior officers?" He snapped. I decided to see how far I could push him.

"Yes, sir, more or less." I smirked, knowing that I would win. He looked thoughtful for a second and then decided to reply.

"Alright, I'll give you that. Continue." I continued walking up towards where my squad was sat and pondered my explanation.

"The numbers don't make sense, sir. His brothers are dead, that's too bad, but they're out of the equation. Sending men up there is bleeding heart crapola from three thousand miles away. One private is simply not worth a squad." I smiled knowing I'd won, I always win.

"Sorry Miller, you're not getting out of it this time," my smiled quickly faded, "I want your team now, oh and you have an extra member, some guy called Owen, only survivor of the 109th Victoria Company, speaks French and has a shot to rival your Jackson." I just stared at him, no one was even close to Jackson's skill, but well another translator wouldn't go a miss, Upham still didn't get on with the guys and well he annoyed me slightly.

"Of course, Sir," I sighed.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I had followed Wade up the hill up near a rock where six soldiers were sat. They all seemed to be from the same squad and were all talking quietly, as soon as the saw Wade, the loudmouth from Brooklyn spoke up.

"El Docko's back in town, and hey he brought a friend," he said with a smirk.

"Seriously Reiben, when are you gonna stop with the nicknames?" laughed Wade as the one called Reiben threw him a canteen.

"I'll stop doin' 'em when you stop laughing," he said simply, "gonna introduce us to lover boy?"

"Oh shut up. Private Tom Owen, 109th Victoria Company, meet the team, Reiben, Mellish, Caparzo, Sarge and Jackson" He said as each of them nodded and smiled at their names, all except the sharpshooter who glared at Wade and went to sit as far away as possible from me. I felt hurt, why did he hate me so much when I'd never talked to him, I mean fair enough I was staring at him but that can't be it. My thoughts were interrupted again by a skinny man behind the one called Mellish.

"Err. I'm here?" he stuttered.

"Oh yeah that's Upham..." Wade mumbled. None of the others were talking to him, so either he had done something severally wrong or he was just an idiot. I decided on the latter.

"Alright men!" Came a loud voice from behind us, "We've got a new mission and a new member, we are going to Ramelle to save a Private James Ryan and we are taking some guy called Owen with us, so if anyone sees him, we are here."

"Found him sir," called Caparzo.

The Captain turned on his heals and stared, "Already...?"

"Yeah, he's Wade's new boyfriend," I was really beginning to hate the nickname.

"Oh, um well we are set then, grab your stuff people!" I picked up my B.A.R and checked my hair again.

"Jackson, Caparzo, flank the new guy," Caparzo smiled and began walking next to me; Jackson kept his distance and pulled his helmet down over his eyes. I really wished he didn't hate me, but then again why should I feel so guilty, it was his problem. I was just about say something when Upham chimed in.

"Hi. So, uh, you're all Rangers then?" Everyone turned round at his really obvious comment.

"You want to shoot him, or should I?" Brooklyn said, turning his head towards Wade.

"It's not my turn." Wade stated with just a touch of disappointment to his voice.

"Jackson?" I turned to the blonde on my right, aside from him shouting to Miller I'd never heard him speak.

"Hell, no, last time I shot a corporal, Cap'n Miller near bit my head off," he turned to look back at Upham who, at the point, looked on the verge of running. His voice was so compelling, it took me a while to realise that Mellish had just asked me what I did before the war.

"A bit of medical training really, but I'd just finished collage training to be a science teacher," Miller turned round and smiled at me but was interrupted by Jackson mumbling something that sounded like "Girls can't teach". That was it, I seriously wanted to know why he was being so unreasonable, and I highly doubted it was because I was a girl.

"Something you wanted to say Jackson?" I asked, knowing he might blow my cover, but I didn't really care.

"Yeah there was actually, Wade switch with me."

"But, I can't Cap-"

"Just do it." The southerner intervened as he took Wades place next to Reiben.

* * *

Reiben's POV

I just stood there stunned. Jackson never talked to anyone like that, nor did he disobey order. Never.

"Hey Bumpkin," I whispered, "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm just dandy" he said in a sarcastic tone I wasn't aware he was capable of.

"Look, what have you got against Owen? Yeah he's new but he's not so bad"

"Nothin', just leave it." I decided to, best not piss of Jackson with his baby on his back, but I needed to know why he hated Owen so much, aside from Wade, Jackson was the most friendliest of us all. Became best mates with Herrick before... So instead of asking Jackson, I decided to argue.

"You wanna explain the math of this to me? I mean, where's the sense of riskin' the lives of the eight of us to save one guy?" I asked, it was all I could think of.

"Twenty degrees. Anybody wanna answer that? "Miller instantly said.

"Reiben, think about the poor bastard's mother." Input Wade.

"Hey, Doc, I got a mother, all right? I mean, you got a mother. Sarge's got a mother. I mean, shit, I bet even the captain's got a mother. Well, maybe not the captain, but the rest of us got mothers."

"There's not to reason why, theirs but to do and die." Upham really wasn't helping the atmosphere.

"La-la, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la. What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Corporal, huh? We're all supposed to die, is that it?" Mellish was always good for some snarky comment, to which I smiled.

"Upham's talking about our duty as soldiers." Said someone with a slightly girlish voice, turned out it came from our newest recruit. "We all have orders, and we have to follow 'em. That supersedes everything, including your mothers." The kid smiled, obviously impressed with his comment.

"Jackass." Jackson had spoken up with a comment that, well, shocked us all.

"Jackson, that's completely uncal-"Began Miller but was quickly cut off by Wade.

"We're here!"

A/N. Yeah okay Jackson is being a bitch! But he has reasons so it's all good! I shall try update soon and if I do go off on a random tangent tell me, I tend to do it a lot...


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys.

So I know that I've not updated in TIME, but the story just went and well I couldn't remember how I was gonna carry on...

Since I've opted to English at A Level, probably a good idea if I get writing again but I've been pretty occupied with doing film reviews as a way of keeping doing English.

I will continue at some point, it's just I really don't want to end up writing some story that is pretty shocking, so I'll try think up a story line and carry on, but until then, any help or ideas would be MUCH appreciated!

Thanks, Emilia xx


End file.
